hikagofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshitaka Waya
|eva = Matthew Erickson |image gallery = yes|double image = }} Yoshitaka Waya (和谷義高, Waya Yoshitaka) is a 2 Dan Go Player, he was firstly an Insei who often plays Go on the Internet as Zelda (ゼルダ, Zeruda) and one of Hikaru's friends who later become a Pro with Hikaru. Appearance Waya has Brown Hair Personality Waya tends to be hot-headed, short-tempered/quick tempered. and brash, and is very protective of his friends. Especially Isumi. (Proof being that he punch Mashiba.) Waya was a bit immature and is strongly devoted to Go and had a dislike for Akira Toya due to how he treats most of his opponent. Waya also dislikes school because he considers boring to sit in class for hour every day and that if he passed the pro exam he would not need to attend high school as most pros who are still in school mostly skip when there a game scheduled for them. History Yoshitaka Waya took the Pro Exam three times and failed. The fourth time he began as an Insei he met Hikaru Shindo, who was about to take the Insei Test. Plot Internet Go Arc Waya First appear where he plays against an opponent on the internet where Hikaru happen to witness it when the player left the game after making a simple mistake and lost most stone Waya made a reply on this and express frustration how his opponent give up because he just loose some stone. Waya later play against Sai on the Internet and Resign after see how strong Sai was and Later Hikaru send a message to Waya how strong Sai was which annoy him while sending a message asking him who he is and told him that he is an Insei. Waya Later took the Pro Exam while he was unable to Focus and kelp thinking about Sai when he was later was surprised to see Akira and learn that he was taking the Pro Exam when Fukui asked Waya what wrong and Waya mention about his game with Sai and believe he was Pro and also mention the message he receives though Akira points out that a Pro wouldn't say something immature though Waya shouted at Akira to minded his own business. Insei Arc Waya first walk past Hikaru and notice him as he walks and overheard him stated that he will beat Akira Toya when Isumi noted that the Insei test was today Waya stated that a girl just fail Isumi then ask who current taking the test now Waya answer a guy who is a year younger than him is currently taking the test and have a feeling that he would pass. Pro Exam Arc Sai vs Meijin Arc Sai Disappearance Arc China Go Association Arc Return Arc Hokuto Cup Arc Waya accompany Isumi to watch the Hokuto Cup Go Relationships Hikaru Shindo Shinichiro Isumi Kousuke Ochi Yuta Fukui Games Played Gallary Waya-yoshitaka-waya-225.jpg Waya!!!.jpeg Waya56.jpg Hikaru.no.Go.full.50966.jpg Trivia * References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:Professionals Category:Article stubs Category:Insei